


coffee and rainy days

by cesellia



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Café, F/F, Fluff, Rain, cute girls go get coffee, i was extremely tired when making this so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesellia/pseuds/cesellia
Summary: For some people, rain brought upon a sense of dreariness, but for Nanami, it was more calm than the regular sunny weather.





	coffee and rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> i got pretty carried away with this. i really didn't even have a prompt or anything, i just started writing lol. this is my first fanfic i've written in a long time, so i apologise for the bad quality, if you see it that way.

The seasonal rain relentlessly hammered down on the roof of the academy. 

Like most dreary days, the students in class 77 murmured quietly within their own small groups, mainly complaining about the weather and asking each other if they could give them a ride home after the lessons were finished.

For Nanami, however, she cherished the rain deeply. It made concentrating on her gaming a lot easier, especially with the more high-stress level games she had been playing as of lately.

She paused her game to peer outside the window. If it wasn't for the fact that the rain would eventually pass, she could stay in that position forever, watching as the rain rhythmically hit the surface of the earth with such ease. 

Unfortunately, Nanami was pulled out of her trance by a gentle tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, only to be met by the alluring posture of the Ultimate Princess.

“Nanami-san,” Her fingers played with her red tie as her focus stayed fixated on the floor, “I was wondering if you were interested in joining me at the café that just opened recently. Money's on me.”

There was something about the quiet tone in her voice that seemed unusual for someone like Sonia who usually had a loud, confident voice. But the gamer wasn't focused on that.

_Free food…café…_

Without hesitation, Nanami agreed to join her. After all, she had been so caught up lately with her gaming that she had completely forgotten to eat the last two days. She was lucky to have friends like Sonia and Tsumiki around to remind her about taking care of her health. 

The confidence that had seemingly disappeared only moments ago resurfaced as the princess grabbed her by the wrist as she pulled her out of the warmth of Hope’s Peak Academy.

☼

By the time they had reached the café, the two girls were drenched in cold rainwater. 

_“Don't worry, Nanami-san!” The princess insisted as she pulled her along the desolate sidewalk, both of them without the protection of an umbrella. “I’m sure the café is nearby!”_

As it turned out, the café was nowhere close to where Sonia had originally said it was at. In fact, it was thirty minutes farther away. 

But she couldn’t complain. The rustic sign that was held above the door reading Sandy Gardens gave her a strange sense of easiness that made her unbothered by the situation she was just in. 

“Ah, I’m starving after all that running to get here!” Sonia exclaimed as they walked inside, immediately becoming enveloped by the welcoming scent of coffee. 

After ordering a rather large sum of pastries, the girls sat in a booth against a window, overlooking the busy streets of downtown. 

Nanami was once again pulled into the trance of watching the rain hit the pavement and unconcerned passerby walking past. 

“...Lovely, isn’t it?” 

_That voice…_

The Ultimate Gamer returned her focus towards Sonia, only to be met with a version of her she had yet to ever see before. 

Her eyes appeared lifeless, which immediately caused concern from Nanami. To see her so...different from how she acted in class was startling, to be put nicely. 

“Sonia-san…”

The princess turned her gaze over from outside to Nanami, followed by her immediately straightening her posture and plastering a rather obvious fake smile. “My apologies, Nanami-san, I tend to get gloomy on rainy days like these.”

Even though she knew that was a lie, the gamer decided to play along and nod her head in understanding, which appeared to cause relief to the princess. 

A waitress came by with their order, placing four plates worth of pastries on the table along with two steaming hot cups of coffee. 

They both gave their thanks before each of them took a plate before beginning to devour the food– Well, Sonia devouring the food. Nanami had always been a naturally cautious eater, knowing if she ate too quickly, she would end up sick later. 

But for Sonia’s case, she seemed to think the exact opposite. She ate more than what one would think a person with such a small waist would even be able to eat without discomfort. 

Before they even knew it, all of the food was gone and all that was left was a few forgotten teaspoons of coffee. 

The princess stretched her arms and yawned rather dramatically. “I’m exhausted after eating all of that…” Her smile began to twist into a small but noticeable frown. “...And my place is so far away. Oh! Nanami-san, do you mind if I rest at your place for the time being?” 

The Ultimate Gamer looked at her, momentarily surprised by her request, then it occurred to her just how far away Sonia’s residence actually was compared to hers. “Oh...of course. Though...it is a bit messy.”

Sonia simply giggled at that. “No worries! One of my princess duties is to know how to clean up even the largest of messes in less than ten minutes.” She turned her head towards the window before commenting, “Looks like the rain finally stopped…”

After a few more minutes of idle chat, the princess paid the bill and they then made haste towards Nanami’s residence. 

☼

When they arrived at the gamer’s place, Sonia practically collapsed on the couch, looking up at her friend with lidded eyes. “Forgive me...but I think I’ll rest here for now.”

Nanami nodded. Deep down, she wished she could tell her she didn’t need to be so proper around her, but at that moment, she lacked the courage for such a thing. 

The gamer scrutinized Sonia as she fell into unconsciousness. She remembered that they both had yet to change out of their wet clothing and judging by the trembling of both of their bodies, it was probably for the best they got warm. 

She went to her bedroom and plucked her plain white blanket off the bed before bringing it to Sonia’s location and gently draping it over her shoulders. When it came to clothing, the gamer was a lot smaller in height in comparison to the princess, so it would be difficult for her to find something that could fit her. But she supposed that couldn’t be helped. 

Next thing on her agenda to warm her and her guest up was the heater, which she usually left untouched this time of year. She walked over to the closet where it laid to retrieve it. 

Just as she began to open the closet door, Nanami stopped suddenly as a thought came to mind. 

_Why am I doing this?_

Although she had indeed known the princess for a while and she believed she could say they were close friends, it felt as though her actions were a bit unlike her to do. If anything, the roles should've been switched. 

Maybe her feelings for Sonia had...deepened?

No matter the cause, that didn't matter currently. She grabbed the heater before setting it up and turning the heat on. 

Nanami yawned, exhaustion engulfing her after the day’s hectic events. With the need to get warm and her only blanket being currently used by someone, she went over to the sleeping princess and slowly sat down next to her. 

Uncertainty suddenly crept its way to the gamer. Was this...okay? They were both girls, so there shouldn't be a problem with her getting some well-deserved rest with her, right? She saw girls do it all the time in her video games.

She pushed those thoughts aside as she slipped underneath the blanket and cuddled against the warm, undisturbed girl. 

Before she ultimately fell unconscious, Nanami could’ve sworn that Sonia’s arm snaked its way around her waist, causing her to press closer against her. 

But that was for another day. Now, she just wanted to sleep.


End file.
